thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Yamamoto Lives)
Siberia (Russian: Сибирь, tr. Sibir) or Socialist Siberia (Russian: Сибирь социалистическая, tr. Sibir Sotsialisticheskaya),'' ''officially the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (U.S.S.R.; Russian: Союз сибирских Социалистических Республик Советского Союза, tr. Soyuz Sibirskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik Sovetskogo Soyuza) and the Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Russian: Союз Суверенных Социалистических Республик Советского Союза, tr. Soyuz Suverennykh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik Sovetskogo Soyuza), abbreviated to USSR (Russian: СССР, tr. SSSR), was a socialist state on the Eurasian continent that existed between 1951 and 1991. Siberia was the successor state of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, which was formed in 1922 and was dissolved after its defeat in the Second Russo-Japanese War by the Austra-Asia Alliance in 1951. A union of nine subnational Socialist republics, its government and economy were highly centralized. Siberia was a one-party federation, governed by the Communist Party with Novosibirsk as its capital. The largest cities were Mukden, Harbin and Dalniy in the Manchurian Sovereign Socialist Republic, all megacities. Other major cities included Ulan Bator, Sverdlovsk, Omsk, Chelyabinsk and Krasnoyarsk. At 21,519,236 km2 (8,308,623 sq mi), it was the second largest country in the world by total area. By 1991, the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union had a population of 270 million people, which was the fourth largest country in the world by population. The Soviet Union had its roots in the October Revolution of 1917, when the Bolsheviks, led by Vladimir Lenin, overthrew the Russian Provisional Government that had replaced Tsar Nicholas II. They established the Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic (renamed Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic in 1936), beginning a civil war between the revolutionary "Reds" and the counter-revolutionary "Whites." The Red Army entered several territories of the former Russian Empire and helped local Communists take power through soviets, which nominally acted on behalf of workers and peasants. In 1922, the Communists were victorious, forming the Soviet Union with the unification of the Russian, Transcaucasian, Ukrainian, and Byelorussian republics. Following Lenin's death in 1924, a troika and a brief power struggle, Joseph Stalin came to power in the mid-1920s. Stalin suppressed all political opposition to his rule, committed the state ideology to Marxism–Leninism (which he created), and initiated a centrally planned command economy. As a result, the country underwent a period of rapid industrialization and collectivization which laid the foundation for its victory in World War II and post-war dominance of Eastern Europe. Stalin also fomented political paranoia, and conducted the Great Purge to remove opponents of his from the Communist Party through the mass arbitrary arrest of many people (military leaders, Communist Party members, and ordinary citizens alike) who were then sent to correctional labor camps or sentenced to death. Shortly before World War II, Stalin signed a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germany, after which the two countries invaded Poland in September 1939. In June 1941 the German invaded the Soviet Union, opening the largest and bloodiest theater of war in history. Soviet war casualties accounted for the highest proportion of the conflict in the cost of acquiring the upper hand over Axis forces at intense battles such as Stalingrad. Soviet forces eventually captured Berlin in 1945. The territory overtaken by the Red Army became satellite states of the Eastern Bloc. The Cold War emerged by 1947 as the Soviet bloc confronted both the Western states that united in the North Atlantic Treaty Organization and the rise of the Austra-Asia Alliance in 1949. During the post-World War II period in the late 1940s, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union underwent an massive military rearmament program after its victory in World War II. The Soviet Navy's Pacific Fleet for the first time received new warships, such as five large ''Kiev''-class aircraft carriers and several ''Sovetsky Soyuz''-class super battleships as a direct response to the growing naval power and influence of the Empire of Japan in the Pacific. The Empire of Japan continued to grow even more powerful, as it emerged as a recognized global superpower after World War II. The rise of the Austra-Asia Alliance, which was formed by the Empire of Japan and Australia in 1948, led to the Second Russo-Japanese War in 1949 when the Soviet Union invaded and overrun Manchuria and China. During the Second Russo-Japanese War, the Soviet Red Army invaded and overrun Manchuria and China. However, the Imperial Japanese Navy led by Admiral Chuichi Nagumo launched an massive attack on the Soviet Pacific Fleet at Vladivostok, which destroyed most of the Soviet Pacific Fleet. In 1950, after a series of Soviet victories, most of the Soviet Army were trapped in Manchuria, China, Korea and Vietnam, and the Japanese Kwantung Army saw the opportunity and launched an invasion on the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, capturing Vladivostok. In November 1951, the advancing Kwantung Army encircled and destroyed the Soviet Army in Manchuria, China, Korea and Vietnam. The Soviet Union soon surrendered, and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union was forcefully dissolved. Two new successor states were formed, the Union of Siberian Socialist Repubics of the Soviet Union and the Russian Federation. In the early 1960s, the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union tested and detonated its first nuclear weapon. A new Cold War began in the mid-1960s, when the European Federation was formed and rose to become a global superpower. In 1967, the Second Russian Civil War began as the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Russian Federation fought each other for dominance. The Russian Federation, which was supported by the European Federation invaded and annexted the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic and the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic. The Russian Civil War ended in 1970, as the Russian Federation emerged victorious and retained control of the Ukrainian and Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republics, while the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union retained control of Siberia and Mongolia. In 1971, the remaining Eastern Bloc member states separated from the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and joined the European Federation. In 1976, the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Russian Federation both signed a treaty which recognized each other as sovereign republics. In the early 1980s, the rise of the European Federation led the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Russian Federation to sign the New Union Treaty, which led to the reunification of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union in 1991. Category:Nations (Yamamoto Lives) Category:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Yamamoto Lives) Category:Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Yamamoto Lives) Category:Yamamoto Lives Category:Superpowers (Yamamoto Lives)